1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content data processing device, content data processing method, program, and recording/playing device. Particularly, the present invention relates a content data processing device and so forth that calculates a score as to degree of stability of image data for each frame, and selects a playing segment based on the score therein, whereby a stabilized image portion can be selected and for example selecting an image portion distorted by hand shaking or the like can be avoided.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, content data relating to television broadcast or content data obtained with a video camera and so forth has been accumulated in a recording/playing device such as a DVD recorder or HDD recorder and used widely.
With recording/playing devices according to the related art, in order to play recorded content in a short amount of time that has taken a long time to record, and to comprehend the content thereof, digest playing which only plays selected playing segments, has been proposed, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-54619, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-344872, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-261754.